1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension system of a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a suspension system which can enhance riding comfort by a buffer that is disposed laterally and absorbs vibration during upward and downward movement of a vehicle, and ensures the reduction in shock that affects the vehicle body and can cope with a minute vibration by making a displacement of the buffer larger than a displacement of a wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
A suspension for a vehicle connects an axle shaft and a car body to each other, and controls a position of a tire with respect to the car body for its optimal position during running of the vehicle. Thus, optimal handling safety may be obtained, and the axle shaft is prevented from directly transmitting impact or vibration from a road surface to the car body. The suspension prevents damage of baggage, thereby improving riding comfort.
Further, the suspension should be designed to absorb vibration or impact from the road surface as well as obtain running safety by maintaining an optimal position of a vehicle's straight ahead position and handling safety of a vehicle's turning position.
The suspension system is structurally characterized as an integral shaft suspension and an independent suspension. The suspension of the present invention concerns an independent suspension, and there are McPherson strut type and Wishbone type suspension systems, as independent suspensions.
The McPherson strut type suspension system comprises a strut arm 75, a shock absorbing means, consisting of a shock absorber 71 and a spring 72 and having a lower part fixed to a knuckle 73 pivotally supporting a wheel 70 and an upper part supported to a car body 74; and a lower control arm 76 connecting a lower part of the knuckle 73 to a lower part of the car body 74, as shown in FIG. 5A.
The Wishbone type suspension system, as shown in FIG. 5B, includes a knuckle 81 supporting a wheel 80 having upper and lower parts and connected to a subframe or a car body 84 by upper and lower control arms 82, 83, respectively and a spring 85, as absorbing means, disposed between the upper and lower control arms 82, 83.
The above-mentioned two kinds of the conventional suspension systems includes in common a buffer mounted vertically or disposed with a little inclination. Since the shock received by the wheel is directly transmitted to the car body vertically via the buffer, there is a limit to the release of the shock and the enhancement in the riding comfort.
In addition, the suspension system is designed to have a spring rate of the buffer larger than a wheel rate or a suspension rate, and the controlling function against the minute displacement is not precise at an initial stage. Thus, the conventional suspension systems have a problem of not being able to cope with a minute vibration.